tales_of_edoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Zyle De Verre
The eldest son of the de Verre family, a small but wealthy family of mages and magical experimenters from Fendalia, Zyle de Verre was incredibly proficient with magic even from a young age. Said to be blessed with skill well matching some adults, the child prodigy quickly grew interested in the dark and untamed areas of magic that few dared to explore. As the years passed on, Zyle learned secrets of the arcane that his family could not possibly dream of discovering, and he used them to hone his powers. This twisted his mind, and Zyle's behaviour became erratic and paranoid. One night, Zyle vanished, taking with him all of his equipment and research. Zyle had made contact with the illusive Oroborus society, and abandoned his home to support their cause. History Personality Zyle's curious intellect took him down a dark path into areas of magic that few dare to tread. This twisted his mind, and the once kind Zyle slowly became more erratic and aggressive in his actions. He is now an enigma even to his allies, secretive and holding loyalty to very few, and prefers to focus on furthering his own goals. He is cold and calculating, rarely showing much in the way of human emotion, although occasionally Zyle shows brief glimpses or humour or interest, however sadistic they may be. Although his mind is fractured, Zyle is still one of the most skilled magical researchers in Edonia, perhaps the world, although all of his revelations are closely guarded secrets. Magic Shattered Soul, Shapemancy Art. By binding raw mana to his own soul, Zyle has transformed his body into nothing but crystaline shards of mana. While he looks human, the shards are merely able to replicate his old form, he has long moved past the need to eat, drink, sleep, breath, or even sustain a human form, which he only does for the benefit of his allies. When damaged his body can easily repair from damage and he is not beyond using the very shards of his body as weapons. *''Shattered Art, Soul Storm'': By breaking apart his body into its simplest components, the crystaline shards of raw mana, Zyle can transform himself into a hurricane of glistening blue shards. Razor sharp and up to six inches in length, this flurry of shards can eviscerate a human being in seconds. Capable of cutting through almost any material, even the thickest armours cannot protect someone from this technique. Zyle can also use this defensively, making him almost impossible to hit in this form, and it also grants him limited flight. *''Shattered Art, Severing Edge'': Reforming shards of his body into weapons capable of cutting through almost anything, Zyle ensures he is always armed and ready to fight. While usually taking the form of blades along his forearms, they can in theory take any shape, and Zyle has shown a great deal of skill with all of these forms. He can even fire the shards as projectiles, granting him a lethal weapon from afar. *''Shattered Art, Stolen Guise'': Changing the shape and colour of the shards that form his body, then realligning them so that his entire body takes a different shape, Zyle is capable of altering his physical form to appear differently. He can change appearance freely, even copying that of specific individuals. Ethereal Spark, Battlemancy Art. His soul and mana intwined, Zyle's ability to tap into the raw forces of magic are almost unmatched. Besides his ability to control the fragments that make up his body, he is also extremely skilled at controlling the raw, destructive nature of mana, wielding it as precise as a sugeon would a scalpel. *''Ethereal Art, Luster Purge'': Channels through his hands, chest, or face, the mana shards point inwards and a radiant blue light appears within. After charging the energy for a moment, Zyle fires a thin but immensely powerful beam of blue mana towards a target. This tears through all physical matter, seemingly regardless of strong it is. *''Ethereal Art, Entropy Burst'': Setting the reactive, chaotic energy within himself ablaze, the shards that form Zyle's body start to vibrate, and blue light starts to pour from the gaps between them. Zyle transforms himself into a living bomb, and after spending a time to charge he explodes, sending raw mana and shards of his own body in all directions, incinerating everything in its path. Skills Magical Theory Expertise: Despite his age, Zyle is one of the most intelligent men in Edonia, and he has a ruthless understanding of the mechanics of magic. Equipment Notes Category:Antagonist Category:Ouroboros Society Category:Human Category:Shapemancy Art Category:Fendalian